What Makes You You
by Centurion Shish ke-bob
Summary: I smiled fondly at his dumbness, but inside my heart wrenched at the thought of Percy getting a girlfriend.
1. Race Ya

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Well, you can't see me, but I'm a girl. Rick Riordan is not.**

**Race**** Ya**

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" I laughed in exhilaration. I loved to run, the freeness of it. My body quivered and tingled pleasantly so, as I ran, giving me energy to run faster, free-er and wilder. I seemed to run so fast I could just run by my troubles at home.

"Your lead is coming to a end!" My best friend Percy called out playfully as he sped by me on his favorite horse, Blackjack. At 13, he was tall, but I was taller. Even though he was old enough to know grammar, he still majorly sucked at it, as displayed right now. **(Dare you to try to find the grammar mistake! It's pretty easy) **

"You used wrong grammar," I said in a sing-song voice, taking advantage of his confusion to take the lead once more.

"Hey! You cheated!" Percy pouted.

"Well, you are riding a horse, so isn't that unfair, considering I'm running." I pointed out reasonably.

Percy frowned, his forehead scrunching together adorably. "But you would beat over and over and over again and that's not very fair."

"Hmm, it's not," I agreed "but it's fun, especially when I do it NOW!" I shouted in triumph as I crossed the makeshift finish line which consisted of a pile of dead leaves and branches.

"You cheated again," muttered Percy, letting out a _humph!_ as he dismounted Blackjack and tethered him to a worn pole.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser," I said, grinning and ruffling his hair playfully. "All's fair in love and war, right?" I said, and immediately cringed. _Love? Stupid Annabeth! _I cursed myself.

Thankfully, Percy was too caught up in being the sore loser he was to notice my blunder. "Well, I think it's still unfair. Curse your Wise Girl brain for finding ways to distract me." Percy groaned dramatically, holding a hand to his chest.

"That's just because your Seaweed Brain is too small to discern what's going on," I said smugly.

"Um..." started Percy nervously, "what does '_discern' _mean?"

My smirk widened. "My point exactly."

Percy pouted once more, but then brightened with a smug smile. "Well my Mommy says that I'm clever," here, he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, purposefully stressing the "clever" part, "enough to get a girlfriend!" But then he lowered his voice secretly. "But just between you and me, girls have cooties."

I burst out laughing. "Percy!" I choked out between laughs, "I'm a girl!"

"Oh," Percy said dumbly. "Hmmmmmmm," He started pondering, and sunk into a "deep" silence.

I smiled fondly at his dumbness, but inside, my heart wrenched at the thought of Percy getting a girlfriend.

**Whew! This chapter may be short, but I typed this on my IPad, so it only seems like forever. I could've made some grammar mistakes so constructive criticism is welcome.**

** -Yours in demigodishness and all that, Centurion Shish ke-bob**


	2. Thalia's Little Black Book

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Nothing.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I was very busy with school. I haven't had the chance to proofread it, so feel free to leave constructive critism.**

**Thalia's Little Black** **Book NOTHING** **SUSPICIOUS**

March 3rd, 2010

Subjects: Percy and Annabeth.

Age: 14 for both of them.

ADDITIONAL NOTES: The sexual tension is so dense it's suffocating anybody within a ten mile radius. Stupid oblivious Percy. Ugh. He's totally ruining my plans to make Percabeth, or whatever it is called. Oh Gods, now I sound like an Aphrodite kid.

Come on, Thalia. Calm down and start working.

I've got a list going here: One; Form super-awesome plan that will blow off the prissies' (aka Aphrodite kids) minds. Two; Recruit mastermind (preferrably an Apolllo kid that could toy around with the future or something) that will make plan.

April 10th, 2010

Subjects: Still Percy and Annabeth. Humph.

Age: 14 for both of them; nothing has changed.

ADDITIONAL NOTES: Subjects showing remote interest in each other, although relationship remains purely platonic.

Subjects showing interest in each other, very slightly. Progress coming, though slowly. Got a moment of them on tape. "You'll be there with me forever?" "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Till the end." Bleh. Mushy. Still no evil mastermind partner.

May 14th, 2010

Subjects: Percy and Annabeth. Still.

Ages: I'm not going to repeat the age! Look at the year, dumbo!

Wait, why the heck am I talking to the book? And out loud? That's just wei- wait, am I saying this out loud too?

Thalia, why are you screaming at a book?

Get away from my book, Jason!

Ah, annoying little brother safely out of the room. Now to return to my train of thought for this entree. Hmmmmmm. What was it again? Oh yeah! It was...NOOO! I FREAKING FORGOT MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! Stupid ADHD. I'll have to postpone the entree. Stupid book.


End file.
